Point of View
by Lavender56
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems. How did Sonny get to Condor Studios? Is Chad really as mean as he seems? Are there secrets about Condor Studios that few people know about? Some Channy moments here and there!


**I got this idea randomly. So I don't know if it's that good or original. But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Sketchy Beginnings**

I, Lavender56, have decided to do some investigating. I have a feeling that everything in Condor Studios is as it seems. I want the true story. I want the facts.

I got Tawni to come in first. Even though it took away from her mani-pedi time, she seemed more than happy to tell me her side of the story. I thought she would be a good person to interview for when Sonny first came.

Me: Hi Tawni.

Tawni: Hi, so what am I supposed to do?

Me: I want you to tell me what happened when Sonny first came to start out, you can tell me more later.

Tawni: Oh, that's easy! I can get back to painting my nails in no time!

Me: But realize you'll be back later…

Tawni: I know! Just listen! It all started out on a bright, sunny day…

_**Flashback**_

I was in the prop house putting up the props that I used for the "I'm So Pretty" sketch (my idea of course), when everyone, including Marshall, entered.

"Okay everyone! I have an announcement!" Marshall said excitedly.

"Is Tawni Town finally under construction?" I asked eager to know. I have waited for this day to come!

"No. But it is exciting!" Marshall said.

"We're going to Narnia!" Grady screamed. Grady, you are such an idiot. Why would you want to go to a place that doesn't exist?

"No. We found ourselves a new cast member!" Marshall said. Everybody started to cheer, except for me.

"Who is this new cast member?" I asked.

"Her name is Jessica Williams!" Jessica Williams? I've heard of this girl. She's guest starred on Mackenzie Falls a few times. No! I won't stand for it! She's on Mackenzie Falls and she's pretty!

"Can't we find someone else?" I asked.

"Why would we? She's hilarious!" Marshall said.

"But I…" I tried to think of something.

"I can find someone funnier!" I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You can? That would be great! But if you don't find someone by tomorrow, we're going with Jessica." Marshall said.

"You can count on me!" Great. Where am I going to find a hilarious, talented, and less pretty girl by tomorrow?

_**End of Flashback**_

Me: So Sonny wasn't their first choice?

Tawni: No.

Me: Please continue!

Tawni: Okay. So I was at my house trying to find the perfect girl to take Mandy's spot…

_**Flashback**_

I decided to take a break from finding the new cast member to look through my fan mail. They were the most important things to me. They built up my confidence. While I was going through it though, I came across an interesting one.

_Dear Tawni,_

_You are so brilliant! You were hilarious in the "I'm So Pretty" sketch! I wish I could meet you! You must be a kind, caring, funny, and beautiful person! I love So Random! And I wish more than anything that I could star in it. That will probably never happen though. You are so important to all the girls in my town. You're their role model! Keep acting!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny Monroe_

I especially love my fan letters from Sonny. She makes me feel more important than I already am! I wish I could meet her too! She could be my assistant! Wait! I have an idea!

I drove to Condor Studios as fast as I could. I can't believe how smart I am!

"Marshall! Marshall! Marshall!" I screamed as I burst through the door.

"What is it Tawni?" Marshall asked.

"I found our girl!"

"Really? What's her name?"

"Her name is Sonny Monroe!"

"Is she here?" Great! I hadn't prepared for this!

"No. She lives in…" I forgot where she lived!

"Tawni. I can't hire anyone unless you can prove that she's qualified to be on the show!"

"She is qualified!" I exclaimed. I couldn't let Jessica on the show. She'd steal all of my spotlight!

"Prove it." He said.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and typed in Sonny Monroe on Google. I hoped that it would pop up with something. And it did.

"See! See! She's on Youtube!" I said.

"Then what are you waiting for! Play the video!"

I clicked on it. And it showed a girl doing a really stupid act. But to my surprise, Marshall was laughing.

"This is hilarious Tawni! She's perfect! I'll give her a call! Good work!" Marshall said as he walked back to his office.

"But Marshall…" But it was too late. He already left. She's terrible for the part! She's pretty!

_**End of Flashback**_

Tawni: So that's the story on how Sonny got hired!

Me: Sonny's on the show because of you?

Tawni: Yep. She's lucky that Jessica was pretty!

Me: So what happened after that?

Tawni: You know! I showed Sonny around, she made a mean sketch about me, and stole all of my spotlight!

Me: Well thanks for telling us the story Tawni!

Tawni: You're welcome! I've been dying to tell someone that story!

Me: Bye Tawni1

Tawni: Bye Lavender56!

**_Preview:_**

**_Me: So Chad, can you tell me about what you thought of Sonny when she first came?_**

**_Chad: What's there to tell? She was a Random._**

* * *

**I don't know if I should continue. Please let me know if I should or not!**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!**


End file.
